venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Links
'Jack Links '''is the adoptive father of Mary and the husband of Susie Gumball. According to Susie, Jack is actually a mermaid, the genderbender of Ariel (from the movie "''The Little Mermaid", 1989). He is the equivalent of Papa Acachalla in the 13th Dimension. Because of this, like every other character from the 13th Dimension who has an equivalent in Earth, his features are almost totally different from those of Papa Acachalla. In his case, almost everything that Papa Acachalla does, he does similarly. For example, he is the adoptive father of two children, Mary (equivalent of Billy) and his "Owner" (who Mary thought was his sister), which doesn't have a real name, but may be equivalent of Sally. His acts are similar to Papa's, but not much is known about him, because there is still only a few video about him, but is known that he acts very similar to Papa Acachalla. According to him, he knows who his equivalent is on Earth, and doesn't like him much. He thinks that all of the Acachalla Family is weird. He apparently is not originally from the thirteenth dimension, but is a failed clone of Papa Acachalla which the original Acachalla Family imprisoned into the thirteenth dimension. This is further shown as Jack's personality became that of Jose Jose Jose Jose's. It is likely that he is a timelord/the Doctor seeing as Papa Acachalla is the 15th Doctor. Personality Not much is known, but he seems to be really similar to Papa Acachalla , but unlike Papa, Jack doesn't love his children as much as him, and doesn't use only the physical violence to harm people (usually using big and powerful guns, such as machine guns) but can hurt the feelings of others, saying mean things to them, as he does with his son. Jack is also very narcissistic, because several times he says that he is extremely beautiful. Somewhat similar to Papa Acachalla, is Jack's affinity for meat. Having a dream to escape to the first dimension to sell chunks of small meat in bags, being a joke on his name, Jack Links. Jack seems to be somewhat selfish, as he was shown to, in a sense, force his mother to make him cookies when she did not do so immediately. He also wished to combine with Papa Acachalla to gain ultimate power over all dimensions. He eventually evolved into the physical form of Jose Jose Jose Jose. Appearance Jack looks exactly the same as his wife, Susie Gumball, but wears blue clothes, instead of his wife's yellow. He has white skin, blue eyes, and is sort of fat (not as much as Papa Acachalla). Because of his cap, you can not see much his hair, but due to he having a blond mustache, beard, and eyebrows, it can be assumed that he is blonde (or bald, like Papa Acachalla). His eyebrows are really big and messy, as is his mustache, but his beard is thin. He wears a blue jacket (with "SECURITY" in yellow on the back) with a zipper, brown/grey pants, and brown shoes. When jack became Jose Jose Jose Jose, it is unknown if this transformation was just mental, or if he also took on the form of the gorgeous Fiend. Relationships Mary/Marry (Marionette) Mary is the son of Jack. Jack seems to try to like Mary, but always fails to. Jack acts heartless, even unintentionally, always raising the fact that he is just a puppet, even saying that "he doesn't deserve a birthday party, he deserves a 'build'-day party". Although, Mary still tries to love Jack. Susie Gumball Susie is Jack's wife. She looks exactly like him, and Jack thinks that this is really strange (it is unknown how and why they are married. Possibly because Jack thinks that he is really beautiful, and she is exactly like him). Apparently, Jack really loves Susie, but he always forgets her name, most of times calling her "wife" or just "Gumball". Grampa/Gnome The Gnome is Jack's father. Jack is scared of him, and because of everyone calling him Grampa (or Grandpa), Jack gets scared only by thinking that the Gnome can be his grandfather, and always gets shocked when Grampa turns into another object/animal. But, they still coexist with each other, and can speak normally. The Acachalla Family Along with almost every other Links/Gumball, Jack doesn't like the Acachalla Family. To him, the Acachalla Family is composed of a bunch of weirdos, which looks strange (to the 13th Dimension people) and do strange things, like adopting humans and doing normal things that everyone does. The Sister/Owner The real puppeteer behind Mary also acts a bit as a character, Jack tries not to talk to her, but, when he does, he asks her who she is, when she came, what is she doing, and why she's holding his son. Jose Jose Jose Jose Jack is actually Jose Jose Jose Jose in disguise. The Acachallas transported him to the 13th dimension for unknown reasons. It is also unknown how Jack/Jose keeps getting back to the 1st dimension to appear in other videos. Sally Acachalla Strangely, Jack and Sally seem to be friends. In "BEST MOD EVER! - GMod Funny Furby Mod (Garry's Mod)" its shown that, after eating after midnight, Sally turned into a old man, and traveled to the 13th dimension to play with Jack in his family park. Trivia * Jack was originally created to be a clone of Acachalla, but was soon banished to the 13th dimension by Gertrude. Because of this, Jack believes that Acachalla is his "long-lost brother." This also may be the reason why both have very similar personalities. * Jack looks almost identical to his wife, Susie Gumball. The only difference is that Jack wears a blue jacket while Susie wears a "puke yella'" one. * Jack is Jose Jose Jose Jose, and also a Papa Acachalla clone. This could explain why Papa Acachalla turns into Jose sometimes at midnights and on Mondays. * Jack was the first of a series of papa Acachalla clones, of which include: Papa normalchala, Papa Nadachalla, Prince Charming Acachalla and papa sortachalla. GalleryCategory:17th dimension Odessa.jpg Papalink.png deadMickey.png Appearances LOL FUNNY PUPPET!! Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's Marionette Mod (Garry's Mod) FUNNY ASTRONAUT!! Gmod Astronaut Mod (Garry's Mod) MICKEY MOUSE IN GMOD! - (Disney Garry's Mod) BEST MOD EVER! - Gmod Funny Furby Mod (Garry's Mod) Category:Jose jose jose [[Category:Parents Category:Gmod cha [[Category:Link and Gumball family Category:G [[Category:Links/Gumball family Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:Food related names